What blood types mean in Japan
by Isabelle-Artemis-San
Summary: Ever wanted to know your favorite person's blood type? Well now you can with this guide! You can also find out what the blood type means and personality that fits with it! I read this on a web site & didn't want to short hand. Link 2 sites at end of story


I was looking up Japanese girls names when I found this. I didn't want to short hand the whole thing so I copied and paste. Have Fun!!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke: Blood type is AB

Uzumaki Naruto: Blood type is B

Haruno Sakura: Blood type is O

Hatake Kakashi: Blood type is O

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba: Blood type is B

Hyuuga Hinata: Blood type is A

Aburame Shino: Blood type is AB

Yuuhi Sarutobi Kurenai: Blood type is AB

* * *

Nara Shikamaru: Blood type is AB

Yamanaka Ino: Blood type is B

Akimichi Chouji: Blood type is B

Sarutobi Asuma: Blood type is O

* * *

Hyuuga Neji: Blood type is O

TenTen: Blood type is B

Rock Lee: Blood type is A

Maito • Gai: Blood type is B

* * *

Tsunade: Blood type is B

Orochimaru: Blood type is B

Jiraiya: Blood type is B

* * *

Haku: Blood type is O

Momochi Zabuza: Blood type is A

* * *

Gaara: Blood type is AB

Kankurou: B

Temari: Blood type is O

* * *

**Type A**  
People with blood type A have a deep-rooted strength that helps them stay calm in a crisis when everyone else is panicking. However, they tend to avoid confrontation, and feel very uncomfortable around people. A types are shy and sometimes withdrawn. They seek harmony and are very polite, but all the same feel that they never really fit in with others. A types are very responsible. If there is a job to be done, they prefer to take care of it themselves. These people crave success and are perfectionists. They are also very creative, and the most artistic of all the blood types, most likely because of their sensitivity.

People with blood type A are also likely to be considered classic "type A's": stressed and conscientious. In anime, people like Hotohori are type A's.

* * *

**Type B**  
People with blood type B are the most practical of the blood groups. They are specialists in what they do. When they start a project, they spend extra time understanding and trying to follow directions than others might. When they are doing something, all of their attention is focused on it. They tend to stick to a goal and follow it through to the end, even if it seems impossible. They tend to be less than cooperative, as they like to follow their own rules and their own ideas. They are individualists. B type people pay attention to their thoughts a little more than their feelings, and therefore can sometimes seem cold and serious.

People with blood type B are often considered more relaxed, freewheeling, and unconventional than other types, although not necessarily to an unacceptable degree. In anime, the genki, off-the-wall types are type B, along with any kind of well-intended character who's ruled by their impulses.

* * *

**Type O**  
People with blood type O people are outgoing, energetic and social. They are the most flexible of the blood types. They easily start up projects but often have trouble following through because they give up easily. They are flighty and not too dependable. O types always say what's on their mind. They value the opinion of others and like to be the center of attention. Also, people with O blood are extremely self-confident.

Type O, the most "average" blood type, is considered the best type in Japan.

* * *

**Type AB**  
People with blood type AB are hard to categorize. They can have characteristics on both ends of the spectrum at the same time. For instance, they are both shy and outgoing. They easily switch from one opposite to another. AB people are trustworthy and responsible, but can't handle it when too much is asked of them. They don't mind doing favors or helping out, as long as its on their own conditions. People with this blood type are interested in art and metaphysics.

AB is considered the worst blood type. In predictability-loving Japan, they're loose cannons. They also like to set their own conditions and reserve the right to drop out when things don't meet their expectations. They're known to be sensitive and considerate—at times—but it just isn't enough to balance out the flaws in this blood type. For a while, some companies tried dividing their employees into work groups based on blood type, and no one wanted to work with the AB group. Anime villains are likely to be type AB.

* * *

**Compatible Blood Types**

A is most compatible with A and AB.

B is most compatible with B and AB.

AB is most compatible with AB, B, A, and O.

O is most compatible with O and AB.

* * *

Here are the links I promised you. To find out the blood types of Naruto and his friends/enemies I went to another site. I shall post both links here as they were in they address bar. But they won't stay that way. I have to add spaces. Just copy and paste to get to the sites. DON'T FORGET TO REMOVE THE SPACES!!

1) http : / www . issendai . com / rpgs / takemywings / bloodtypes . htm

2) http : / leafninja . com / biographies . php


End file.
